


Питер

by Firizi



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Другой город - другие отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Питер

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.

Ичиго нравится эта страна.  
Здесь никому не нужно объяснять, почему у тебя такой яркий цвет волос. Хотя бы потому, что каждый пятый здесь - такой же рыжий. Разве что оттенок у него намного насыщенней, чем у других.  
Ичиго нравится этот город.  
Питер, как называют его местные, а на самом деле название у него длинное и труднопроизносимое. Но Ичиго ведь прилежный ученик и он старается, усердно артикулирует, выговаривая «Санкт-Петербург». Странное имя. Странное, сложное, грозное, с кучей всего непонятного, подстать самому городу - запутанному, величественному и чужому. И это, наверное, главные его плюсы. У города, не у названия. В названии Ичиго не видит никаких плюсов. Слишком сложно. И да, «Питер» ему нравится больше. Так короче, проще и смешнее...? Да, наверняка так.  
А город красивый. Даже очень. В первый месяц он никак не мог налюбоваться, все ходил, смотрел, изучал, привыкал. Здесь часто бывает пасмурно, особенно осенью, здесь странные, разношерстные соседи, постоянно косящиеся на «подозрительного иностранца», здесь жизнерадостные однокурсники, никогда не отказывающие в компании. Только вот ему-то компания как раз и не нужна. И напиваться он предпочитает в одиночестве.  
Есть у него любимое место. Со странным, непонятным названием, дружелюбной, располагающей к расслаблению обстановкой и вежливыми официантами.  
Ичиго нравится этот клуб.  
Здесь всегда довольно тихо, здесь продают спиртное тем, кому еще нет двадцати одного, но уже есть восемнадцать, здесь никто не мешает слишком приметному посетителю напиваться до отключки. В этом клубе он бывает каждую неделю, заказывает любимые напитки, садится за привычный столик, кивает уже знакомому бармену. Игорь - подсказывает память на втором бокале высокоградусного коктейля. Как там его? - переспрашивает она же, после четвертого.  
Ичиго нравится этот бармен.  
Веселый, улыбчивый блондин с серыми глазами и красивыми, длинными пальцами. Ичиго знает, что именно он каждый раз звонит Гриммджо, чтобы тот забрал набравшегося парня из закрывающегося клуба. Именно он, сука, давно сдружился с шестым и сдает его «с рук на руки» не смотря ни на какие угрозы. И именно он с поражающей пьяный мозг точностью в отточенных движениях наполняет его стакан сначала коктейлями, потом водкой.  
Ичиго нравится эта водка.  
Она горькая, она прозрачная, она довольно быстро выбивает лишние мысли из головы и она так не нравится Гриммджо. Тот всегда морщится, раздевая его, нос воротит, выплевывает свои любимые «свинья генсейская» и «от тебя несет, как от мусорного бака», шипит и старается не приближаться слишком близко.  
Гриммджо никогда не приближается слишком близко. И это, наверное, главный его плюс. Это, наверное, единственная причина, по которой Ичиго терпит его в одном с собой городе.  
Ведь Ичиго нравится этот город - он довольно далеко от того, другого, где его все еще ждут. И нравится этот клуб - он большой, темный и здесь его тоже ждут. Каждую пятницу с наполненным водкой стаканом и заранее свободным столиком в дальнем углу.  
В этом клубе его знают все, и не знает никто.  
От абсурдности такой мысли хочется смеяться в голос, но нельзя. Нельзя ржать наедине с самим собой, даже если ты пьян в стельку. Он ведь не псих. Он всего лишь когда-то видел души мертвецов. Он дрался с мертвецами, он убивал мертвецов, он защищал мертвецов. Но он не псих. Он просто бывший шинигами. И скоро - рюмок через пять - за ним придет бывший арранкар.  
Отвезет его в квартиру, будет долго материться, раздевая и смывая в ванной тошнотворные запахи клуба с медленно трезвеющего парня. Ичиго же даже не шелохнется лишний раз, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. Просто будет молча подставляться под струи воды и растирающие его тело руки.  
А потом они будут трахаться. Всю ночь, до самого утра, не отпуская друг друга и не приближаясь слишком близко.  
Ведь это единственная причина, по которой Ичиго терпит рядом с собой непривычно изменившегося арранкара.  
Только его. Потому что Гриммджо никогда не смотрит на него этим отвратительным полным жалости взглядом, не говорит «спасибо» при каждом удобном случае, не помогает, не понимает, не любит... Ненавидит. Наверняка мечтает убить, но почему-то оставляет жить. И Ичиго даже знает почему - мстит. Мстит за глупый геройский поступок, который тот когда-то совершил в пустыне, не дав побежденному арранкару умереть. Мстит и тоже заставляет существовать дальше. Мстит и наслаждается этим. Мстит и трахает.  
Ичиго нравится этот арранкар.  
Гриммджо намного дальше, чем те, что остались в Японии, он честен и он не жалеет его. Он его просто ненавидит.  
Шестой закован в специальный гигай. И волосы у него не такие ярко-голубые, как раньше. Они черные, простые черные и короткие, как у многих в этом городе. И маски у него нет. У него даже нет печати, чтобы этот гигай снять. И Гриммджо это уже не бесит. Он привык. Привык жить, как обычные люди. И живет. Живет, к слову, этажом выше, работает в какой-то дизайнерской фирме, отдыхает в местных клубах и трахает бывшего врага. Все просто и незатейливо.  
И Ичиго это нравится. А еще Ичиго нравится запах Гриммджо, его дыхание, его голос, его кожа... Если бы Ичиго не ненавидел его, он бы решил, что влюбился. Хотя почему «бы»? Он ведь так и думал первое время, поэтому убегал, прятался, пытался надираться в других барах, в других районах, чтобы не оказываться раз за разом в постели арранкара. Но Гриммджо каким-то непонятным образом умудрялся находить его, загружать в машину и везти домой. К Ичиго домой. Глупо, но за все время жизни по соседству он никогда не был в квартире у бывшего шестого. Да и к чему это? Когда у него самого просторная ванна, темная спальня, а в зале есть довольно удобный диван. Помнится, однажды, они даже до этого дивана не добрались, вполне комфортно устроившись в коридоре под старой вешалкой для верхней одежды на этой самой одежде. Кажется, именно тогда, приходя в себя после оргазма, Ичиго, наконец, понял: он не влюбился, он продолжает ненавидеть. И тогда же решил, что бегать от такой же ненависти арранкара бесполезно. Зачем? Когда можно просто трахаться.  
Сегодняшняя ночь не исключение. Разве что сегодня Ичиго сверху. Сверху - не значит в активе. Сверху - значит сверху.  
Гриммджо с удобством развалился на широком диване, облокотившись на спинку, а Ичиго нетерпеливо ерзает у него на коленях, ожидая пока тот подготовит его и себя. А потом осторожно опускается на твердый член арранкара, медленно выдыхая беззвучный стон.  
Сегодня Ичиго не хочется спешить. И он двигается медленно, почти лениво. Кладет руки на плечи Гриммджо, набирает в легкие воздух и неторопливо приподнимается, а потом опускается, приподнимается и опускается... Ичиго не стонет. Он просто дышит, глубоко, размеренно и немного громче, чем хотелось бы. А Гриммджо, кажется, даже не дышит. Лишь сжимает его бедра в тисках крепких пальцев, запрокинув голову так, что Ичиго может видеть лишь дергающийся от постоянного сглатывания кадык, и молчит.  
Они всегда молчат. Ни единого слова, ни единого стона, ни единого поцелуя. Они даже не смотрят друг другу в глаза. Ведь они ненавидят. А тем, кто ненавидит, не нужны взгляды. Им хватает воздуха, насквозь пропитанного правдой, потом и ненавистью.  
Ичиго тоже запрокидывает голову, тихо выдыхая неуместную сейчас улыбку, и смотрит совершенно мутным взглядом в белый, украшенный лепниной потолок.  
Член у Гриммджо большой, с крупной головкой, мягко скользит по разработанному входу, почти выскальзывая и вновь входя на всю длину. Ичиго знает, что если зажать головку на входе, взгляд у арранкара станет совсем дикий, а если расслабиться, принимая его в себя полностью, то тихий, едва различимый вздох все же смешается с его соло. Ичиго нравится играть с ним. И нравится, что ему это позволяют.  
Сладкая дрожь предвкушения пробегает по телу как раз тогда, когда начинает казаться, что затекшие от неудобной позы мышцы больше никогда не будут шевелиться. Ичиго ускоряет темп, сам того не желая, заставляет Гриммджо податься вперед, выпрямить спину и помочь ему. Помочь не прикосновениями, а поддержкой - руки арранкара перемещаются на его талию и придерживают раскачивающегося парня, не давая соскользнуть.  
Ичиго кончает первым, купается в нахлынувшей волне удовольствия, выплескивается на собственный живот, пачкая при этом и самого Гриммджо, стискивает зубы, сдавливая плечи любовника и сжимая его внутри себя. Сжимая до боли, так, что тот тоже не выдерживает.  
Гриммджо же позволяет себе лишь уткнуться взмокшим лбом в лихорадочно вздымающуюся грудь Ичиго, притягивая его к себе за талию и оставляя синяки на загорелой коже.  
Они еще долго будут приходить в себя. Никому из них некуда спешить, выравнивать дыхание и возвращать сердцу естественный ритм оба предпочитают не двигаясь. Ичиго не смущают слишком тесные объятья, а Гриммджо просто не хочет отпускать от себя горячее тело, ведь в квартире довольно прохладно и не хочется зябнуть. Сегодня они еще успеют не раз повторить такой приятный акт ненависти, и сейчас обоим просто хочется отдохнуть.  
Как, впрочем, и всегда.  
Все-таки Ичиго очень нравится эта страна.


End file.
